Stars in Her Eyes
by akiratalesxo
Summary: As he finds himself wondering back from a mission on his birthday, he found himself overwhelmed by the image of a girl with stars in her eyes in his daydreams. Naruhina Fluff.


**_Summary: As he finds himself wondering back from a mission on his birthday, he found himself overwhelmed by the image of a girl with stars in her eyes._**

 ** _Pairing: Naruhina_**

 ** _Rating: K_**

 ** _Words: 1,620_**

 ** _Info: Flashback in italics! Enjoy this wonderfully random fanfiction written in about 2 hours oops. I wrote this last year on the day of Naruto's birthday and published it on tumblr, but wanted to share it here too!_**

* * *

He dragged his tired feet against the stone, cold pavement, with his bruised hands firmly within his pockets. Crisp autumn winds brushed against his face like light touches, but slightly stung the scratches that littered his pink cheeks. He could see the breath escaping his chapped lips, and pulled the red scarf his wife had knitted him not too long ago to his nose, hoping it would bring him the warmth and touch of Hinata. He could just about smell the lavender and cinnamon within its cotton, and smiled at how much it replicated her scent. It was bliss. And he grinned even wider at how he soon would be within her embrace.

Naruto had just come back from a mission and was accompanied by Sakura and Kiba for the S ranked affair. It was meant to be quite a simple mission. Well – at least for shinobi who had played a major part in the Fouth Shinobi War, bringing peace to the lands of the ninja. With Kiba's keen nose and Sakura's superior healing techniques, travelling across the Suna accompanied by the very people they were assigned to protect, it should have finished swiftly. However, the deep gashes to his arms said otherwise, with the tussle between himself and five other ninjas proving to be quite a match. He could not help it though – he was so distracted.

His mind was filled with the loving affection for his wife, and her brilliant glow just completely diverted his attention to the kunai slashing at him during the fight. He had just wanted to be home. Away from the stress, playing with his son as they rolled down the hills in their garden and watered the plants, watching as his son talked to each tulip he could see. The very eyes of his son, so much brighter than his own, enlightened his spirit to fight. He had to go home to see him. **All of them.** After all, he _never_ went back on his word.

 _"_ _How long is the mission for?" his wife asked, as she cleaned the plates from their last meal. Naruto had just been rocking his son to sleep, with the boy's head tucked snug into the cress of Naruto's neck, his blonde locks and small, tired breaths tickling his skin._

 _The grin that had played on his lips turned into a sombre expression, and his cerulean eyes darted to look at his wife._

 _"_ _About a month,"_

 _"…_ _I see," she whispered under her breath, not really directing it at her husband, but rather to herself. And Naruto could not help but feel an overwhelming guilt over run into his being. He had promised a while ago, after finding out about the little spirit growing inside of his wife's womb, that he would do his best in the latter stages to help. Not that she had asked – but he had never gone back on his word. Yet, Kakashi-sensei and the ninja world in general had other plans for this hero. And he hated it. The look of disappointment and sadness within her pearl orbs etched into his soul, and now he wished he was strong enough just to say 'no' to his teacher. But like his wife, they weren't very good at disappointing others._

 _"_ _When do you think you'll be back?" she questioned, drying the spoons and placing them within their resident drawers._

 _He pondered for a few seconds on the question, "Maybe mid-October?"_

 _"_ _Oh," she simply acknowledged, before turning her back on him, and placing the now dry glasses within the cupboard._

 _He felt his son stir in his arms, almost as if he could feel the tension within the air. Naruto swayed side the side, pressing a quick peck onto his son's head in an effort to comfort his restless spirit – something of which Hinata had likened to Naruto's own wild soul. Boruto nuzzled himself into his father's neck further, and Naruto could only smile at the warmth he felt between them – he was so beautiful. So very beautiful. And he dwelled on the thought of how he had managed to get to lucky to find himself with such wonderful beings by his side. But the thought was brief and as he looked up he found Hinata in front of him, her arms at her side and her white eyes tinted with lavender staring into his blue ones. Even in sadness,_ ** _she had stars in her eyes._**

 _"_ _Naruto, please promise me something," she whispered, her eyes boring into his own, and her hand reached out to caress the hair of their son, before moving to Naruto's whiskered cheeks,_

 _"_ _Anything, hime," And he meant 'anything' – he'd do anything for her. He'd travel the world, delve into the deepest oceans if it meant she would be happy._

 _"_ _Promise me, you'll do everything you can to come home to me. To us," A small smile tugged at his lips at the love oozing from his wife's voice._

 _Adjusting his grip around his son so he was more secure within one of his arms, he reached out towards Hinata, his hand firmly placed on her stomach where a new kindred spirit was growing – one they had created together. Brushing his fingers lightly against the small bump that had grown, he wondered how much this child would be like them – would they have her lips? His hair? His nose? Would they be graced with the most beautiful eyes of his wife and her wondrous smile? He did not know – nor did he care – for he would love the little one just as much as his last. He would give his last breath for them. He then ran his fingers around her waist and griped gently at the small of her back, pulling her in at the same time. As they grew closer, he brushed his own forehead against hers, noses touching. His own eyes closed as he smiled into the feeling of her thumb lightly stroking his whiskered cheeks._

 _"…_ _Of course, believe me,"_

No matter how many kunai had been thrown his way, no matter how much blood he had to spill; no matter whether there was a cave in, or a wild fire, or any other jutsu causing him to fall – he would always get up onto his feet to come home. Just to see the enchanting stars in their eyes - _his family's eyes._ He closed his eyes, the tiredness looming over him. He curled his fingers around the metal door handle, pausing to shake off his exhaustion slightly as he realised he would soon be hit with not only the warm balmy air of his home, but the sound of his wife lulling is son to sleep. He grinned wide at this thought, and even though he was drained of his strength, he was content with what he would be greeted with. However, instead of being welcomed by the darkness of his corridor, he was instead awakened by the bright lights.

His eyes snapped open, and the deep blue encased within them became a cerulean colour as he looked in awe at his blonde haired, two-year-old son who held a red item in his hand, and a green bow on top of it. He was in his favourite blue onesie, decorated with the swirl symbol of the Uzumaki clan. The wide grin plastered onto the boy's face made his heart race, with the brightest of blue eyes much like his own so full of glee at the sight of his father finally coming home. The love he felt for his son was more than he could bare - he was so blessed.

"Hi daddy!" Boruto blubbered as best as he could out, eagerly holding out what Naruto assumed was a gift. Naruto dropped his backpack, before dropping to his knees and holding his arms out,

"Hello, buddy!" Boruto jumped up and down, before running swiftly into his father's arms, his little hands dropping the small present to the ground.

As he felt the child push into his torso, he was greeted with the sound of footsteps echoing in the corridor. They were quiet to the untrained ear, but he could sense their slow movement, almost trying to disguise itself. Though inside he knew who they belonged to. He cupped the head of his son with his right hand, his fingers playing with the locks of blonde while his left hand stroked the boy's small back.

The floorboards creaked and his eyes darted up. And then he saw her. Her lips graced with the most beautiful of soft, loving smiles; her eyes swimming with tranquillity and affection and her being radiating the warmest glow. Her lavender dress hugged her and the ever-growing bump, but she was still the most stunning person Naruto had ever laid eyes on, both inside and out. The hands that caused so many defining moments in his life – from shaking him into a burning, fierce confidence to gently holding their newborn son – held a small tray with a circular cake, decorated with strawberry's and white icing. Orange candles were placed on top with the most delicate of flames burning on each of them. The flames swayed as she walked towards him, and she hummed the sweetest tune while their son started singing too.

"Happy birthday to you, daddy!" the boy with such brilliance shouted, nuzzling himself in his father's chest further and Naruto could feel the wide grin gracing his son's lips.

The fire emitted the softest of glows, illuminating his stunning wife's face, their flames reflecting within her eyes – like the look of determination she held during the Fourth Shinobi War when he held her hand for comfort and strength. Her selflessness, her beauty, her power and her grace - so many qualities he had fallen in love with – and he was honoured enough to share his life with her, where he would be surrounded by her love, as well as his son's, every single day. She had given him everything in the world – he would no longer be greeted with an empty, cold room, but a place full of hope and love. A place to _come home_ to. He felt the tears run down his cheeks, and he could feel his son stirring within his embrace, fretting about his father's wellbeing as his small fingers worked to wipe away the cascading tears. _He was home._

 _Thank you, Hinata,_ he chanted again and again within his mind as he felt her brush her lips against his forehead, and they lingered for a moment before pulling away. Blue, teary orbs soon met white, pearl-like eyes.

She was like a light. A star. **_The woman with stars in her eyes._** And she was beautiful.

"Happy Birthday, Naruto! And welcome home!"


End file.
